Lawn mowers such as walk-behind mowers, riding mowers, garden tractors, and the like include a cutting deck that includes at least one cutting blade configured to cut grass and other vegetation. However, the cutting blade often contacts rocks, tree branches, or other debris which causes the blade to dull or otherwise become ineffective. Typical changeable blades for rotary mowers include one-piece blades that are attached and retained using hardware which requires tools to remove and replace the blade, pivot-blades attached onto one-piece mounting plates which also require tools to remove and replace the blade, and one-piece blades that are attached and retained but do not require tools for removal and replacement. Replacement of the one-piece blades involves replacing the entire blade even though one of the sharpened edges may not need replacement. Also, the one-piece blades are also typically designed for finish-cut operations, and where durability and impact strength are major concerns, damage to spindles, motors and engine crankshafts with one piece blades might not be avoidable. Pivot-blades are often used in rough-cut operations and typically do not produce high cutting quality.
For high quality cutting operations, the cutting blades need to be stable and solidly retained to provide the highest quality of cut and safe operation.
Therefore, a need exists for a mower blade assembly having replaceable blades that can be easily replaced without the need for tools. A need also therefore exists for a mower blade assembly in which the blades are replaceable and self-securing while also being easily removable.